The Christmas Spirit
by daisychains123
Summary: Of all the things he hated about Christmas, more than the companionship, the snow, god even more than the damned presents… Sweeney Todd hated that Mrs Lovett loved the bloody thing.


**The Christmas Spirit**

Sweeney Todd did _not_ like Christmas. This was not just because Benjamin Barker had adored the dratted holiday, and he was the exact opposite of the naïve barber, oh no. It was the whole damn 'Christmas spirit' that got under his pale skin. There was a feeling of affability and camaraderie that made the bile rise in his throat. The snow drifting softly to the ground gave the city an ethereal glow, and caused red cheeks and noses in the winter chill. Children threw snowballs, playing haphazardly in the street, and carols could be heard at all hours.

The Christmas spirit affected everyone in such a way... He could very well be fooled into believing that not all of them were vermin. And this was bad; not only for business, as he found himself letting more and more of his unsuspecting would-be victims walk out of his store - _let them __live­_- but because it left him more confused, miserable and angry than he had been in a very long time.

Confusion addled his judgement: he had once been so _sure_ that everyone deserved to die, that the vermin of London should be exterminated, and yet with the way everyone was acting… He couldn't tell anymore.

He was miserable because it was yet another Christmas without his family, without his darling Lucy singing sweet carols and his angel Johanna to dote with presents...

But more than anything, he was angry, because he was _**Sweeney Todd**_ damn it! and he shouldn't feel confused _or_ miserable.

He shouldn't feel at all.

And that was why, of all the things he hated about Christmas, more than the companionship, the snow, god even more than the damned presents…

Sweeney Todd hated that Mrs Lovett _loved_ the bloody thing.

* * *

Nellie Lovett adored Christmas. It was the time of giving, a time of family and everyone was just so cherry, and good natured. The footsteps above her head paused and started again as she served her and Toby's dinner.  
'_Well, almost everyone...' _she thought to herself ruefully, placing the steaming soup before Toby.  
"Careful now luv, that'll be hot."  
"Right Mum" Toby said, stirring the soup carefully and blowing on it.

The two chatted happily as they ate, until a far off melody reached their ears, and they fell silent.

"_Joy to the world! the Lord is come;  
Let earth receive her King…"_

"Tha'll be the carollin' in the park" Mrs Lovett said by explanation.  
Toby's eyes widened.  
"Oh please could we go Mum? Please?"  
Mrs Lovett smiled, and nodded her head.  
"Course Luv. But first we gotta get up our own Christmas decorations. We'll do tha' after dinna, and go once we're done. How's tha'?"  
Toby nodded excitedly, and Mrs Lovett smiled again.

It almost surprised Nellie how fast the two had adopted each other. But then again, times were hard, and no one turned away a friendly face.

Toby slurped his soup, and Mrs Lovett shook her head.

'_Specially not one with food...'_

* * *

Sweeney was cleaning his friends, wiping the nonexistent flecks of grime from the gleaming silver, when he heard it.

"_No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
Not thorns infest the ground;  
He comes to make His blessings flow…"_

He paused, frozen as the words were processed. Carefully, he closed the razor in his hand and placed it in its sheath. Moving to the door, he opened it, and stepped outside.

"_He rules the world with truth and grace,  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders, and wonders of his love…"_

The song came to a close, and Sweeney placed his hand upon the door knob, ready to return inside, when another carol started. After a moments pause, a voice from downstairs joined in, a second joining it quickly after.

"_Angels we have heard on high,  
Sweetly singing o'er the plains…"  
And the mountains in reply,  
Echoing their joyous strains."_

He paused, and turned, stepping forward and resting on the banister that ran around his balcony. Ignoring the snow falling around him, Sweeney listened, remembering a time when he was one of those singing loudest and merriest.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett finished hanging the (admittedly weathered) stockings beside the fireplace, and nodded happily to herself. She had just decided to go see how Toby was doing in the shop, when the bell rang cheerily, announcing someone's arrival.

"Mum?" Toby's voice came a split second later, just as she bustled out into the shop; 'sorry we're closed Luv' ready on her tongue, before she noticed it wasn't a customer, but Mr. Todd. He was covered in snow, and stood stiffly in the open doorway. She wouldn't be surprised if he had frozen. She rushed forward, and he took a step back in quiet alarm.

"Mr. T, wot on earf do you think your doin'? Look at yeh, ya silly man, covered in snow – an' don't you even fink of trudging tha' mess through 'ere, we jus' finished cleanin' up!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed as she reached him, half in, half out of the doorway, and began to brush the snow from her tenant in earnest.

"Mum?" Toby's voice came from inside, but he was ignored by both adults.

Mrs. Lovett continued, half to herself. "Blimey its cold- you coulda caught your death out here!"  
"I was listening to the carols" He said sharply, and Mrs. Lovett laughed.  
"Oh dear I wasn't implyin' nuthin' – you just oughta wear a jacket or sumthin luv!"

Mr. Todd ignored her, and shivered slightly as she brushed flakes out of his crazed hair.  
'_It's the snow.' _He told himself sternly.  
Aloud he said abruptly "I'm fine, Mrs. Lovett," before moving forward, trying to push past her in the doorway.

"Mum?" Toby's sounded again, a worried tenor entering his voice.  
Still ignored.

Both Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd turned, and moved, somehow ending up face to face, jammed loosely in the entrance way.

* * *

Sweeney's vision was suddenly consumed by wild auburn curls, flawless pale skin, enormous brown eyes ringed by shadows, and soft, pink li-

'_No!' _He snarled inwardly, moving his eyes up to hers. They stared back at him unabashedly, and he felt his traitorous pulse quicken. He swallowed sharply, mouth becoming dry.  
Alarm bells were ringing in his head; '_tooclose!tooclose!tooclose!tooclose!' _and he again searched for distraction. His eyes flicked quickly around the room, and landed on Toby, who had gone pale. The boys' horror-struck eyes were locked on the two in the entranceway… no; they were locked _above_ them…  
Sweeney followed the boys gaze, and internally groaned.

* * *

Nellie felt her heart thud violently in her chest, and was sure that he could hear it. His eyes moved up to hers, and she felt her stomach drop as his blazing black gaze met her own. A second passed, and he glanced away, and then up. His eyes closed, almost in frustration, before he bent down, and pressed his lips to hers chastely.  
He pulled away, his mouth pausing just beyond hers. The two were frozen, eyes searching the others, before he moved forwards, his lips touching hers again cautiously.

Nellie (after a brief moment of shock and disbelieving joy) returned the kiss, her lips moving gently against his, which were smooth and cool (no doubt from the snow, silly man). He paused before deepening the kiss at her response, and pushed her against the doorframe. She moaned in pleasure, and suddenly, he was gone.

Mrs. Lovett kept her eyes closed as she felt him move smoothly back from her, his shoulder brushing hers lightly as he returned to his room in silence.

She could have cried, but a slightly gurgled sound forced her eyes open and her tears away. Toby was standing in the middle of the room, jaw agape and horrified eyes wide.  
"Oh… 'Ello luv. I didn't know you was 'ere…"

A tiny, slightly hysterical laugh bubbled out of Toby's mouth, and he sat down.  
Mrs. Lovett patted her hair into place, and moved to sit across from the boy, who was muttering to himself.  
"I knew I shouldn't have hung that bloody mistletoe… 'Specially not with frustrated adults around!"  
Mrs. Lovett looked up above Toby's head, and sure enough, there was the simple explanation for why she had been deliriously happy not a minute before.

She hated Christmas.

* * *

Sweeney moved up the stairs, silently cursing himself.

Foolish, weak, pathetic, _idiot!_

But as he sat with a sigh in his barbers' chair, he couldn't help the thought that entered his mind.  
'_The look on the boy's face as I left was certainly a gift in it self…'_

Sweeney smirked.

Christmas wasn't _so _bad…

* * *

**What did you think? :D Merry Christmas, I hope to have some more little fics up soon for the holiday...  
I'm hoping to update Love Stays the Same... soon?**

**(but then, I said that in March.. oops?)**

**Chels**

**xoxo**


End file.
